Modular electrical systems using a plurality of discrete components adapted for selective connection are generally known for power circuitry. Typically the modular electrical conductor system permits interconnection of pre-wired components for distribution of power to preselected locations desired by the user. Also know is surge suppression modules designed for in-line connection with each other and to a primary module that includes an electrical cord connection to a wall outlet, or a surge suppressor that is permanently configured for connection to a wall receptacle. With a wire connection from the surge suppressor, the connected modules are typically hidden from view and under a table or desk to hopefully avoid interfering with personnel and furniture movement. Further known is surge suppression equipment that is permanently wired into the electrical system of a building, typically a commercial use building, at a large expense.
There is a need for surge suppression equipment that can be easily installed by a user, optionally include various connections for related electrical equipment, and can be conveniently located for use with personnel computers, stereo systems and the like without concern for an its awkward and unsightly display.